Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Mountain Clans - Poziom 3
* Zdobądź ruinę Niflheim's Gates. Poziom numer trzy zaczynamy, mając jako wsparcie Warriora i Tenderfoota. Bardzo przyda się nam dodatkowy punkt dowodzenia, wtedy da się dobrać sensowną kompozycję dla naszej drużyny. Początek jest trudny, ale już w czwartej turze możemy mieć warunki do rekrutacji . Jak najszybciej trzeba zająć (#32) i w pobliżu naszej stolicy. By sprawniej dostać się do tych miejsc, jako pierwszy czar odkrywamy Seafaring. W przypadku tego kryształu (oczywiście tego bliżej naszej stolicy) może być przypadek, że różdżką zablokujemy dostęp do skarbu. Jeśli tak się stało, to skasujmy różdżkę, by zyskać dostęp do przedmiotów, a mana będzie regenerowała się w większej ilości niż zwykle. Pierwsze miasto, które zajmiemy, to trzeciopoziomowe miasto . Jest dobrze strzeżone, ale mając wsparcie czarów Summon I: Living armor oraz Ice shield, będzie się dało zająć bez strat przy łucie szczęścia. Protagonista może na razie dać spokój sobie z walkami, za to zaczynamy zaciągać Thiefy i oczywiście Proud Dwarfy, bo kryształów niezbędnych do aktywacji ważnych czarów jest niemało. Thiefy z kolei powinny wyeliminować niewygodnych bohaterów Undead Hordes, zwłaszcza Archlich, a także otruć niewygodną neutralną drużynę tuż przed Ithacorą (#33). Ta drużyna to m.in. i , musi ją pokonać najlepszy bohater z dotychczasowych, po czym on powinien zrobić sobie kilkudniowy odpoczynek w pobliskim mieście. Kolejna czynność to kradzież w , wybieramy najlepsze czary do zagarnięcia. Przykładowo możemy zabrać zaklęcie Rot, które wykorzystamy wobec najbardziej irytujących drużyn rywala. Niestety, do tego potrzebujemy many z 3 różnych źródeł. Najważniejszą rzeczą we wczesnej fazie naszej misji jest zdobycie – to miasto, które Undead Hordes jest w stanie bardzo łatwo zająć. Jeśli boimy się czarów, możemy wykorzystać do maskowania najlepszego herosa. Gdy ten posterunek będzie nasz, na dość długi czas będziemy mogli doznać wytchnienia. Można to wykorzystać np. do podbijania punktów doświadczenia, eliminując tych, którzy jeszcze nam nie dokuczali. Mapa ta okazuje się być trudna z choćby tego powodu, że daleko będziemy mieli alchemika. Pierwszy lepszy to ten w centrum mapy, na południe od Zherun Keep (#34). By efektywniej okradać kupca, zabijamy przedtem strażnika wskazanego kursorem (jak na screenie #35). Po pewnym czasie w nasze ręce wpadnie miasto , pod warunkiem pokonania strażników. Cały czas miejmy oko na północ mapy, bo Hordes wysyła nowych bohaterów do nękania nas. Co jest też istotne, z poziomu miasta Khulna można wysłać do pobliskiego alchemika i ukraść jeden przedmiot już w jednej turze. Rywal staje się coraz słabszy, im bardziej chcesz być zaangażowany w zdobywanie kolejnych neutralnych miast na południu. Do ukończenia misji wcale nie trzeba atakować ziem rywala na północy, wystarczy jedynie dobra ochrona przed nimi. Mając 2 sztandary dające lepsze opancerzenie armii, zaklęcia oraz , a także (te przedmioty muszą być importowane z poprzednich poziomów) – jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić 90-pktowe opancerzenie, przez co wychodzimy z każdej walki zwycięsko, nawet tej najtrudniejszej. Przed przejściem do ostatniego etapu doszkalamy naszego protagonistę poprzez m.in. pojedynki ze smokami. Ogółem łatwy poziom zakończymy, docierając do ruiny . W finałowej ruinie jest Black Dragon, nie ma najmniejszej nawet możliwości przedwczesnego osłabienia go. My możemy jedynie wzmocnić naszego bohatera lub/i posyłać przyzywane stworzenia do osłabienia armii. Ogółem to wzmocnienie (ono na pewno starczy) polega na tym, by podrasować statystyki pancerza nawet do 90-pktowej wartości. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands